


Damn It, Anti!

by HMSquared



Series: Fanarts and Photos [10]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Cannibalism, Insanity, Kidnapping, Murder, Suicide, Torture, Trapped in a cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Anti finally gets what he wants...but at what cost?





	Damn It, Anti!

**Author's Note:**

> Image Source: https://www.deviantart.com/elysian-ca/art/Antisepticeye-SepticArt-712348150
> 
> Enjoy!

His eyes opened, the tired feeling leaving his body. It felt weird to sleep, but it was necessary so he didn't fade from existence.

Sitting up, Anti rubbed his eyes. He had slept in his clothes, and so there wasn't much to do. Just head downstairs to the basement.

The hallways of Jack's house were quiet. Letting his sneakers crash against the floor, Anti walked to the recording studio. He was curious to see how everything had gone, but he felt good. Today was the day.

The whiteboard was in its usual spot, a black cloth covering it. Anti's handprint was visible in the fabric; a testament to how long this project had gone on. Pulling down the velvet, he revealed an inky black square that could only be described as an ink waterfall. It was slow and, wincing, Anti stuck his hand into the void. His eyes shut, and he was pulled through. Let the fun begin, as they say.

When Anti's eyes snapped open, he was in another hallway. There was a black box stuck to the wall, waiting for him. Reaching out, he traced his fingers along the side to the lock, chuckling when it snapped away and the cover crashed to the floor. Inside was the knife from "Say Goodbye," and Anti took great pleasure in wrapping his fingers around it.

At the end of the hallway was a metal door. Placing his scarred fingers on the fingerprint scanner, Anti smiled when it unlocked. He had spent an hour tearing his fingerprints apart, making it so they couldn't escape. It had been well worth it.

There were five staticky cameras in the nearly pitch-black room. Smiling at their green tint, Anti shut the door behind him (slammed it really) and turned to look at his work. What was on the cameras would make any reasonable human being vomit. He was no human.

This endeavor had started six months ago. While Jack had been making videos and recovering from his coma, Anti had been down here, digging the cells and building the hallways. He had hooked everything up, tested it personally (a joyous thing when you're a demon), and then...then the fun had begun.

 

A power surge had occurred three months ago, causing the power to go out. Jack, Chase, Schneep, Marvin, and Jackie had walked to the circuit breaker, only to be yanked through into the void by Anti. Schneep had been grabbed first, his right forearm ripped off in the chaos. But he didn't die; Anti needed his chemicals.

They were all in separate cells. Marvin, Jack, and Chase all had the ingredients for their deaths the minute they walked in; Schneep and Jackie's demises were a little more complicated.

For Marvin, there was rope. A hook hung from the ceiling, a chair in the corner of the room. He instantly knew what Anti wanted, and despite his years of cynical tricks, the magician had lost his mask in the void. The lack of protection had driven him insane; the things he had seen would break anyone, really. He was gone on the third day.

Chase's weapon was a gun. There were no windows or doors, and the camera was indestructible. Nutrients were fed in slowly through the walls, and his only form of entertainment was that weapon.

To Chase's credit, he had tried to resist. For days he had ignored the weapon, instead trying to meditate and relax. For a while, it had worked; Anti was too busy dealing with Schneep and Jackie. But eventually, he too had broken, and four days after the other egos passed away, he shot himself in the head.

 

The only reason Schneep didn't die was because Anti needed him. Sure enough, the doctor had woken up with a bandage on the stump where his right forearm had been. All the glitch needed from him was the formula for a poison; naturally, the good doctor had refused.

Out of all the egos, Schneep had been broken the most. Anti tortured him for two long months, and though it took a long time, he was eventually able to get the information he needed. The poison was concocted, and Schneep was injected with a blood thinner. The bandage was removed, and he bled out on the floor listening to Jackie's screams.

Speaking of Jackie, the superhero suffered more then you could ever imagine. His cell was right next to Schneep's, which meant he got to listen as the doctor was tortured, poked and prodded for information. Every once in a while, Anti would come in and take swipes at him, forcing Schneep to listen; killing two birds with one stone.

Jackie was determined to survive. He really was, but sometimes things just don't work out. He cried away the pain after two long months, but by that time he was already on the chopping block.

He didn't scream at first when Anti arrived with the needle. But then Jackie realized Schneep was dying, and he panicked. He screamed, backing away and trying to fight. Anti did get punched in the nose, but this only pissed him off and sped up Jackie's death. He was muffled and injected, dying within seconds and crashing to the floor. That left Jack.

 

The man of the hour was bound to a chair, tears in his eyes. Anti had been sleeping to prepare himself for his creator's death, but now he secretly realized it didn't matter; he was going to die anyway.

Jack's wrists were bloody. He hadn't gained as much sustenance as the others and, in an attempt to save himself, had chewed through the ropes. Unfortunately, he was very, very hungry, and the inevitable had occurred. Anti hadn't even planned on that; he had just watched in horrified fascination as Jack had chewed on his skin, slaughtering it.

Normally, Anti would have just sat and waited for Jack to beg. But he was bored, grumpy, and they needed to get on with it. So, turning to a tube on his right, he dropped the knife. It slid through, and a panel in the wall of Jack's cell opened. He tried to turn in hopeful confusion but didn't get very far.

The knife landed in Jack's back, shattering his vertebrae. Anti snapped his fingers, and the blade was in his hands. He smiled, trying not to shake; it had actually happened. Anti had actually won.

His heart began to pound. He dropped to his knees and laughed, pain searing through him. The knife was still in Anti's hand, and he didn't dare let go. Not that it mattered, anyway.

He stood up. The blade reflected his cold, dead black eyes, and Anti grinned. His human features had melted away over the long six months, and now there was only one thing left to do. Not even bothering to savor the moment, he rose the blade to his throat.

 

Needless to say, Anti died laughing.

 


End file.
